7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Chisa Taiami
'More about Chisa' 'Appearance' Chisa is a woman of average height, smooth long brown hair and fine features. She is usually depicted with her eyes half-closed, often sitting or standing quietly in the background. 'Background and family' Chisa came from a very wealthy and prestigious family with high social and political status. She often had to attend formal parties, and was raised to be a well-bred young lady with all the necessary Japanese "female virtues" ranging from "female skills" like pottery and the "right mindset", meaning always acting quietly and obediently towards men and accepting dominant, strong men always taking the lead. Her grandfather was called "the don of the political world" because of his vast influence. The old man even was able to get not only his granddaughter into the 7 Seeds project, but he also had the man included he wanted Chisa to marry: Akio Haza, a young and successful businessman. Chisa was very reluctant to this idea, though. Whether she had a good relationship with her family members or not, is still unknown. 'Personality' Chisa's traditional upbringing turned her into a very calm, level-headed, realistic and able young lady with a well-hidden slightly rebellious attitude. Although on the surface she always acts moderately and obedient especially to dominant men - when push comes to shove, she only says and does what she thinks is right. Chisa also is very thoughtful about the feelings and needs of her friends and takes action determimedly whenever it's needed for their sake: she carefully treated Hibari's lips with water to keep them moist while the kid still was in deep sleep and took over the task of cutting and cooking the animals she and Fujiko caught during their travels alone because the young medical student couldn't bear hurting animals. She also acted like a surrogate mother to Momotaro until they got separated from a landslide. Apart from Fujiko, she's one of Hana's best female friends. Their relationship deepened especially during the Awakening Insects chapter. Sometimes Chisa can be quite scary, though: she intends to give the "naive" Team Summer A "a lesson about the ways of the world" once they meet up, and asked Hana to allow her "to cut something off" from Ango before he reunites with Hana because she learned about Ango's attempted rape. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Chisa is not only a skilled potter, but can also fight with the naginata. Whether it is something she was taught or adapted to she has shown that she is an adequate cook and is able to handle gutting up animals. One of her more surprising skills is her understanding of how the political world works and the cruel realities that they bring. 'Past' (before being frozen) Mainly unknown apart from what was described earlier. Chisa rarely talks about herself. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Her first appearance was during Chapter 6, "Hana". After her awakening, she found herself amidst a group of strangers on the open ocean. Although they managed to reach an island, they couldn't live there because of the carnivorous insects inhabitating it. So they had to built a big raft to live on and desperately struggled to find drinkable water. Chisa at first acted softly and obediently towards their tyrannical guide Yanagi, but when he wanted her to throw the still sleeping Hibari as bait to insects chasing them, she flat-out refused and called him unfit to lead them. Yanagi got stung by a half-dead dragonfly laying its eggs inside his body. He became the host for the larvae which also took over his brain and made Yanagi lead his group into a trap laid by the insects. But the former soldier managed to regain his consciousness in the nick of time and burned himself in order to rescue his team. After this grueling experience, Chisa travelled with Team Spring towards Ogino Fuji in Kanagawa Prefecture where they found a note left by Natsu. Later on, they visited the Mainland of Kanto where they came across dangerous water nymphs. They finally settled down and built up a base to recover from their arduous voyages. When Hana went missing and Aramaki went after her followed by Haru, Chisa was very worried about her friends, but decided to stay in order to protect the team's children. Later on, a landslide destroyed their base and separated the left over Team Spring members from each other. Chisa and Fujiko escaped the mishap because at that time, they had been travelling in the mountains along with their luggage to get food. Alone now, the two of them travelled around aimlessly and fasting, until they settled down in a forest hidden in a canyon, where they finally reunited with Hana. 'Further information' Chisa's name, lettuce, was chosen by her parents because her family made their fortune by growing this plant. Return to Chisa Taiami Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums